


Klaine Advent Challenge Drabble 19

by asuninside



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2013 [19]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuninside/pseuds/asuninside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Stitch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klaine Advent Challenge Drabble 19

Kurt gets back from a late meeting to find a quiet house. Blaine must be putting Janie to bed already.

Kurt makes his way upstairs, hoping she’s still awake so he can say goodnight.

As he nears her bedroom door he hears Blaine’s voice, pitched high and with a British lilt exclaim, “Three vast, messy stitches. Like three teeth in a toothless gum. Go-“ he’s cut off by an explosion of giggles.

“Daddy, that voice is _silly_.”

“What’s wrong with silly?” he squeaks, sounding if possible even more ridiculous.

More giggles. _“Daddy!_ ”

Kurt opens the door and slips inside.

“Ella Enchanted, huh? Already tired of the books you got for Christmas last week?”

Janie’s eyes widen and Kurt thinks it’s scary how much she looks like Blaine sometimes.

“I’m not _tired_ of them, Papa, I just wanted my favorite one!”

Kurt smiles. “Well I can’t argue with that. It _is_ pretty good.”

He perches on the end of her bed and looks expectantly up at Blaine.

“Well what are you waiting for? I know for a fact you can’t resist a captive audience.”

Blaine’s smiles at him for a moment, a smile that reaches his eyes, the kind of smile that means he’s content with the world; then he turns the page with a flourish and continues to read.


End file.
